flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Belkinadad
Belkinadad was the most infamous Half-dragon in all off Thal'Thaxian History. He was a ruthless and fanatical warlord whose campaigns, now collectively known as the Renijir Wars, caused the estimated deaths of over 480 million over the span of almost two centuries. His power, and possibly his crimes have likely been exaggerated over the centuries since his death. Legends say he could summon lightning storms that would form tornadoes made of flames; His scales were so tough, no weapon could pierce them and it was even rumored that he was so powerful and so destructive, any wounds he inflicted could never heal. Whether these legends are true it is fact that he was an unstoppable killing machine on the battlefield. He single-handedly killed nearly 100 dragons and uncounted thousands of others over his lifetime. Biography Very few details about Belkinadad's life or rise to power are known to the public, even inside of Thal'Thaxia. While libraries and the well learned historians would be able to tell you more vivid details, most of his life story has been expunged from the public's view to prevent his resurrection or any resurgence of those who would adopt his ideology. Even so, the legend of his destructive crusade that ravaged the Thal'Thaxian continent during the 18th-20th centuries TI is still a well remembered part of the continent's history. Birth Belkinadad was bred by the Crimson Dukes at Geksis Keep in the year 1488 TI. At that time, in the Arkshehad empire, the Crimson Dukes and their main rivals: The Nergon Kings and the Ki'ron Dynasty began to capture giants from the Prime Material plane and the elemental planes as a means of breeding extremely powerful Half-Dragons. The use of giants to breed allowed the dragons to produce elementally charged offspring to use as soldiers. These half-dragon, half-giant warriors would grow to maturity extremely fast and be far more naturally aggressive than either giant or dragon-kind alone. Belkinadad was a particularly promising soldier, as he was the offspring of a storm giant mother and red dragon father. Usually the breeding worked best with like-powers. The red dragons usually bred with fire giants, Black dragons with Stone Giants and the blue dragons with storm giants. Attempting to mix storm and flame was rarely successful, but Belkinadad and his two younger siblings - whose names have been stricken from history - were a rare instance where the two powers were able to properly fuse. The three of them, known collectively as 'the firestorm' fought for the Crimson Dukes as foot soldiers for nearly two centuries, mostly against the Fire giants of the elemental planes and the Blue dragons of the Osear Peninsula. First Return The practice of using half dragons as footsoldiers was becoming more and more prominent as their effectiveness became more and more apparent and Belkinadad often found himself battling with other giant-dragon hybrids. One such battle took an unexpected turn. In the year 1592 TI, Belkinadad battled another half-dragon of blue dragon and storm giant descent called Hinri. After exhausting their strength till neither could fight anymore, Hinri and Belkinadad simply began to talk to one another. Slinging insults and ideologies at first, but soon they saw they had similar ideological views of the world. Fed up with being used as weapons, Belkinadad and Hinri both abandoned their posts and nations and disappeared for nearly ten years. When they returned they had mustered a small number of followers. Their newly formed faction, known as the Treski'Sonear attempted a semi-successful attack on the Geksis Keep in the Firesform mountains to free the half dragons being trained there. After the fight, Belkinadad and his rebels were labelled enemies of the empire and the Crimson dukes hunted them down mercilessly. The Treski'Sonear fought a few hit and run battles but eventually they found themselves hopelessly cornered. Hinri was killed in battle, their forces were scattered and Belkinadad himself warped into the feywild to escape death. Rise Belkinadad wasn't seen or heard from again until 1664 TI. Just over 60 years later he and a small army of Fomorians launched an unexpected attack against The Geksis Keep. This time their element of surprise was enough to take the nigh impenetrable fortress. Belkinadad took command of the half dragon soldiers being trained and began his second campaign. Despite being outnumbered and overwhelmed in every battle during the first few years of his campaign, Belkinadad routed his enemies at every turn by making B-lines for the enemy commanders and killing the enemy chain of command from the top down. He was unstoppable and no military commander of the Arkshehad empire dared face him on the field. Rumors began to spread throughout the empire that he was invincible as all wounds he received never seemed to slow him down, and more terrifyingly, no wound he inflicted could ever be healed. Belkinada spoke of uniting the Arkshehad empire and vowed to destroy the Crimson Dukes, the Nergon kings and the Ki'Ron dynasty. None of these powers were well liked by their people and Belkinadad's army began to swell in size. He made special effort to seek out other half dragons and bring them to his side. Winning battle after battle Belkinadad began to expand his territory to found his own nation of Treski. The draconic world for 'world.' The crimson Dukes did fall to Belkinadad, and soon after the Nergon kings fell as the Treski nation swept over the land in a bloody massacre over the next decades. Demise Over the next century Belkinadad and his Treski nation expanded their territory to control much of modern day Rivultha, Sieghal and Western Xitos. He mercilessly slew any who opposed him, including the Crimson Dukes and the Nergon kings. The Kio-rin Dynasty proved more difficult to eradicate, but their nation suffered greatly from his bloody campaign and he showed no sign of slowing his conquest. No matter how many times assassins came for him, or he fought against unwinnable odds, no one could kill, capture or even lay a scratch on him. The metallic dragons of Vythamot began to fear the power he represented as his tactics and conquests became more and more brutal. His ranks began to fill with Devils, Yugoloths and dark creatures from the shadowfell. To win battles he would rip holes in dimensional barriers to bring outsiders into the world and he desecrate sacred temples and burial grounds important to all dragonkind. There seemed to be no line he wouldn't cross to win territory. The metallic dragons sent spies to gather information on him more and more and he began to suspect that they would attempt to subvert his power. He responded by ripping open holes to the abyss in several strategic areas of the Vythamot empire to divert their military away from the border before he took his armies and invaded the northern half of the continent. Belkinadad fought for Seventy more years against both dragon nations. But as unstoppable as Belkinadad was in battle, the wars took an immense amount of time and the more time passed, the more information was learned about him, and the closer his enemies got to finding a way to defeat him. Eventually, Belkinadad was lured out and trapped by a combined coalition of Blue, Red, Gold and Bronze dragons at the battle of Firestorm's Folly. It was a unique battle in the fact that no ground troops were used on either side. Only the dragons themselves fought against Belkinadad and a select few half dragons. The battle was apparently long a grueling but at the end Belkinadad was finally killed. The details of the battle are heavily classified, and as such no one knows the actual method used to kill Belkinadad once and for all. No matter how he was killed, without their immortal leader his nation fell into disarray and was reconquered by his enemies over the next few decades and all the half dragons under his command were killed. Legacy Belkinadad's legacy still lingers today. All his conflicts, now dubbed the Rhenijir (Flowing blood) wars were the last all out war the continent of Thal'Thaxia has seen. The atrocities and cruel war crimes undertaken by the Half dragons under his command have left a strong and negative stigma against the entire race that lingers to this day. The overthrow of the Nergon kings, and the Crimson Dukes lead to a massive destabilization in the Arkshehad empire. Dragons of all color vied for power, leading to a rise in the worship of Red Will among these warlords in the empire that still lingers today. The Western peninsula of Xetos was completely destroyed during his campaigns and has never been able to return to the state it was in before his conquest. The territory of Rivultha suffered a similar fate in its infrastructure and to this day still houses more ruins than cities. It's said that Belkinada's axe hangs over the throne of Emperor Kaikas at the city of Sighal. Belkinada's Shield was turned into a table now used as a round table in the great hall of Yandel Palace. Belkinada'd armor, said to be made from the skinned hide of the High Nergon king himself is said to be housed in the city of Thaze, owned by the Purple Dragon Princes.